Pokemon: la aventura en la nueva Kanto
by maferwafer
Summary: Esta es la historia de Dana, una joven entrenadora pokemon que ha iniciado su viaje 5 años despúes que cualquier otro entrenador! Descubrirá que los tiempos han cambiado para los entrenadores, pero pese a comenzar tarde, ella logrará todo lo que los demás anhelan.
1. Capítulo I La aventura de Dana comienza

Capítulo I - La aventura de Dana comienza

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y las luces del segundo piso de una de las casas en Pueblo Paleta estaban encendidas. "Con esto concluye el reportaje de Ash Ketchum, uno de los más grandes y reconocidos entrenadores Pokemon."

Dana apagó la tele. Se encontraba ansiosa ya que por fin comenzaría su travesía por Kanto: ganar medallas, atrapar pokemones, vencer a la liga y tal vez viajar a las otras regiones para poder ser un maestro pokemon. Pero siempre se decía que algún día enfrentaría a ese gran entrenador, quien había logrado todo lo que Dana se proponía y más aún. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que debía dormir. Pero la felicidad y los nervios ya eran bastantes como para poder descansar. Dana era una chica de 15 años. Sus padres eran adinerados y la cuidaban mucho. Es por eso que no comenzó su viaje a los 10 años como todos los niños, pero ya era hora de que empezara.

Amaneció en Pueblo Paleta. Los dodrios anunciaban con su canto la mañana. Dana ya estaba lista, en la sala con una mochila bastante grande donde llevaba la ropa y encima de la mochila, dos sleeping bags. Sus padres estaban casi llorando, pero se contuvieron. Su mama se acercó y le dijo:

-hija no puedo creer que ya estés grande. Está todo empacado y listo?- Dana asintió- muy bien hija papa nos espera en el carro para dejarte en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak.

Salieron de la casa y entraron al carro. De pronto un pokemon salto hacia dentro. Era Eevee. El pokemon más fiel que hayan conocido. Era un pokemon brillante y llevaba un collar con piedras que evitaban que evolucione. Eevee y Dana se querían mucho y al ver que quería acompañarla al laboratorio, sus papas le dejaron ir.

Llegaron al laboratorio. Oak era un amigo viejo de su padre y se conocieron en la universidad. Los invito a pasar a su sala y les convido algo de comer. Su padre y el profesor comenzaron a hablar mientras que Dana estaba en el jardín del laboratorio, viendo los diferentes pokemones con Eevee. Había un Vaporeon en la piscina y varios pidgeons y rattatas. Oak la llamó para que por fin escogiera su pokemon inicial: Charmander, Bulbasaur o Squirtle. Dana se quedó pensativa. La noche anterior no le bastó para poder decidirse. Pensaba en las evoluciones finales: No quería un Venusaur, le parecían muy grandes y lentos. Pero le quedaba Charizzard y Blastoise. Prefirió el más rápido y optó por Charmander.

-Quiero al Charmander - dijo. Y el profesor le entregó la pokeball.- Se que es una buena decisión.

-Sí que la es. Espero que sean grandes amigos y que lo entrenes con dedicación y cariño- le aconsejó Oak.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ya era tarde. Estaba empezando la puesta del sol. Dana se despedía de sus padres y estaba en camino a Ciudad Verde. Eevee comenzó a correr para darle el alcance. Dana volteo y miro a sus padres.

-Cariño quédate con Eevee te protegerá en el bosque!- dijo su mama.

-Dana! Cuando llegues a Ciudad verde mi nieto estará en el Centro pokemon esperándote! Mándale mis saludos - grito Oak mientras Dana se alejaba despidiéndose.

-Lo haré! - respondió la chica.

Así fue como comienza la aventura de Dana. Quien ahora ya estaba en camino hacia Ciudad Verde. Dana caminaba y caminaba siguiendo la ruta. Pero el sol se escondió y la noche llegó. No se podía ver nada. Estaba a mitad del camino y ya eran las 10 de la noche. Decidió sacar a Charmander de su pokeball para iluminar el camino.

-Charmander sal!- y charmander salió mientras que saludaba- charmander soy tu entrenadora. Yo soy Dana y este es mi compañero Eevee- Eevee saludo también- nos ases el favor de alumbrar el camino con tu cola? - charmander asintió y cogió su cola con las manos y alumbró el camino.

Seguían caminando y de pronto se escucho a Eevee gritar. Dana y charmander se voltearon.

-Que pasa Eevee? - Eevee trataba de explicar que algo estaba detrás de él pero Dana no entendió- no te preocupes Eevee sigamos caminando. Ya falta poco.

Siguieron caminando e Eevee seguía gritando cuando sentía algo detrás de él. Dana se volteo y le pidió que se calmara cuando de pronto se escuchó un "CHAAAAARRR" de charmander y ambos voltearon. Charmander estaba inmóvil pálido y termino cayendo al piso. De pronto, un Gastly salvaje apareció flotando cerca de Charmander que seguía en el piso inmovilizado y con los ojos abiertos. Gastly había utilizado el ataque lengüetazo, dejando al pobre pokemon paralizado.

-Eevee anda! Enfrenta a Gastly.- Eevee salto y se puso al frente de Dana gruñendo.- Eevee usa ataque rápido!- Eevee comenzó a correr y saltó para envestir a Gastly, pero Eevee traspaso a Gastly y cayó al suelo.- Eevee! Tú puedes!

Pero Gastly desapareció y reapareció detrás de Eevee usando pulso umbrío lo que hiso que Eevee se debilitara y cayera al piso.

-Eevee !

Eevee se levanto y comenzó a correr contra el Gastly. Este sonreía con su gran sonrisa. Eevee salto y sus colmillos comenzaron a brillar de color negro, mordiendo al Gastly. Este se fue casi inconsciente.

-Eevee que ataque! debe de ser mordisco. Gracias... Ay no! Mi pobre Charmander! Tenemos que llevarlo al centro pokemon lo antes posible!.

Dana recogió a Charmander y lo tuvo en sus brazos mientras lo regresaba a la pokeball. Apresuró el paso y en menos de lo planeado, ya estaba en la entrada de la Ciudad Verde. Camino hasta el Centro pokemon y entro angustiada.

- Enfermera Joy! Mi pokemon fue paralizado por un Gastly salvaje. - lo saco de la pokeball.

- Mmmm ya veo no solo está paralizado.. Esta muy lastimado. Es muy débil como para enfrentarse a pokemones como los Gastly que salen en la noche. Me lo llevare a la sala de recuperación. No te preocupes. Más bien pasa aquí la noche entrenadora.

-Si muchas gracias.

Dana se sentó en el sofá y comió algo junto a Eevee. De pronto, las puertas del Centro se abrieron y un joven de pelo marrón entro.

-Estoy tarde pero con suerte no ha llegado au- No termino la frase y miró a Dana.- Hola! - dijo mientras apartaba el teléfono- hola! soy Gary el nieto del Prof. Oak uh un momento- prosiguió mientras ponía el celular nuevamente en el oído.- Ya esta acá. Hablamos luego.- Cerró el celular y se sentó al frente de Dana.

- Gary Oak! el profesor es tu abuelo verdad?

-Si acabo de hablar con el... oye llegaste antes de lo planeado pensaba que llegabas a las 2 de la madrugada y mira! son solo las 12:30.

-Si... un pokemon nos ataco y me apresure para llevar a mi charmander al Centro

- No te preocupes va a estar bien. Oye antes de que me olvide. El profesor me dijo que te de esto.- estiro los brazos con 5 pokeballs y un pokedex. Abrió el pokedex y lo configuro.

- Gracias- dijo mientras guardaba las pokeballs

-La pokedex es como tu tarjeta de identificación tiene tu código de entrenador y tiene información de todos los pokemones y tu información. Sin esto no puedes ser entrenador.. A! y esto - conecto una tarjeta de memoria y descargo el contenido- es el mapa de la región. Es muy tarde. ... umm no se si quieras pasar la noche en mi gimnasio o…

-Acá está bien, gracias mañana salgo temprano.

- Bueno entonces me despido. Nos veremos pronto pero por ahora entrena. Mañana no voy a estar porque viajo a Sinnoh.

Gary salió y Dana se quedó viendo el pokedex hasta que se durmió. A la mañana siguiente, recogió a Charmander y salieron rumbo a Ciudad Plateada para enfrentar a Brock, pero antes sonó el teléfono del Centro. Era para Dana. Era el profesor Oak.

-Dana! Veo que conociste a mi nieto Gary!

- Si. Fue muy amable.

-Supongo que te dio las pokeballs y el pokedex

- Si tengo todo. Estoy a punto de ir a ciudad plateada para enfrenta-

-Mi nieto es muy guapo y tiene 19 tu 17 no? me alegraría que-

-PROFESOR! - dijo mientras se sonrojaba- Profesor me olvide de llamar a mis padres! Me van a matar

-No te preocupes, los llame cuando Gary me dijo que estabas en el centro... pero retomando... que dices de mi nieto? :3

-Profesor! Tengo que irme se me hace tarde! Gracias por su ayuda nos vemos!

-Dan- corto el teléfono antes de que terminara y salió apurada por la puerta camino a Ciudad Plateada. Para enfrentarse a Brock!


	2. Capítulo II Perdidos en el bosque

Luego de conocer al nieto de Oak, Gary, y recibir las pokeballs y el pokedex, Dana decide continuar con su viaje y dirigirse a Ciudad Plateada para enfrentarse al líder de gimnasio tipo roca: Brock. Pero antes debe atravesar el bosque Viridian que estaba en medio de la ruta 2. Dana, Eevee y Charmander siguieron la ruta toda la mañana y decidieron detenerse para almorzar algo. Pronto, los arboles comenzaban a aparecer mediante estaban cerca al bosque, hasta que los troncos se veían por todas partes y la luz del sol era cubierta por las hojas y ramas. Dana parecía perdida, y aunque mirara en el mapa, no habían caminos para salir del bosque.

La tarde se acercaba y Dana solo caminaba en círculos porque siempre regresaba al mismo tronco de árbol caído. Hasta que decidió ir por entre los árboles.

- donde está Charmander?-se pregunto Dana cuando encontraron el camino luego de salir de los arbustos.

Pero Charmander no estaba. Buscaron y gritaron pero no había señal del pokemon. Comenzó a anochecer y sin Charmander, no podían ver nada. Dana estaba preocupada e indefensa en la oscuridad. Decidio pasar la noche en el bosque para buscar a su pokemon en la mañana. Pero antes de colocar los sleeping bags, se escucho en grito de Charmander. Se escucho un "CHAAAAARRR" y muchos zumbidos. Se vio una pequeña llamarada de los arbustos y de pronto salió Charmander corriendo pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se cayó.

- Charmander que alegría. - dijo mientras lo tomaba en los brazos. Pero de pronto se escucharon más zumbidos y salió una manada de Beedrills de no menos de 50.

Dana comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía con Charmander en los brazos e Eevee a su costado. Los Beedrills eran demasiados para enfrentarlos y se los veían muy fuertes como para derrotar solamente a uno. No se veía bien el camino aunque la cola de Charmander alumbraba un poquito. De pronto los Beedrills comenzaron a atacar con púas venenosas cayendo cerca de Dana provocando que se caiga al suelo. Se reincorporo y cogió a su Charmander y a Eevee y se puso delante de ellos. De repente una poderosa llamarada cubrió a todos los Beedrills dejando que algunos caigan derrotados y otros volando a penas para salir de ahí. Dana miro a su Charmander pero este negó con la cabeza muy sorprendido. De pronto un pokemon inmenso salió de los arbustos con su entrenador al lado.

- Wow eso fue increíble. Muchas muchas muchas gracias... emmmm...

- Derek. Me llamo Derek

- yo soy Dana.. Oye espera no te vayas.-dijo mientras que Derek continuaba con su camino. Vas a Ciudad Plateada verdad? - pregunto mientras estaba a punto te ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero el gran pokemon que había derrotado a los Beedrills, Salamance, se volteo y boto aire por la nariz- aahh..!

- si... Por qué?-respondió con un tono creído.

- porque estoy un poco perdida y quisiera saber si podía ir contigo... Puedo? Por favor je estado casi todo el día en el bosque.

- como quieras hm pero no hagas perder mi tiempo - concluyo mientras seguía avanzando. Dana y Derek continuaron por el bosque.

Ella caminaba con su Charmander en los brazos e Eevee a su costado. No pasó mucho tiempo y salieron del bosque. Al salir, las luces de la Ciudad se veían a lo lejos. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al Centro Pokemon. Todo el camino, Derek se la paso en silencio y su Salamance siempre a su costado. Ambos dándole la espalda a la pobre de Dana.

Entraron a la ciudad antes de las 9 de la noche. La ciudad estaba decorada con adornos encendidos. Las calles estaban llenas y el gimnasio estaba totalmente iluminado. Dana quería ir al gimnasio para ver lo que ocurría, pero Derek se dirigía al centro pokemon. Era la primera vez que Dana visitaba Ciudad Plateada así que no sabía donde quedaban el gimnasio y el Centro Pokemon.

Una vez dentro, Dana alimento a sus pokemones y ella comió algo. Derek saco sus pokeballs y se las dio a la enfermera Joy para que los aliviara en general. Luego se sentó al frente de Dana y comió algo de la máquina de comida. Dana lo miro con una cara amigable pero él seguía comiendo con la mirada a su barra energética, como si estuviese ignorándola.

-Quería agradecerte de nuevo por ayudarme allá en el bosque y por acompañarme hasta acá. Es la primera vez que vengo.

-Si ... De nada - dijo mientras masticaba- y cuéntame... Qué hace una entrenadora de tu edad perdiéndose en el bosque y no tener pokemones suficiente mente fuertes como para vencer a unos Beedrills.

- Em yo acabo de comenzar mi viaje... hace dos días... - dijo con un poco de vergüenza.- Pero... y tú? que hacías en el bosque con un Salamance que podía traerte volando? y que haces en Kanto?

- Todo quieres saber no? ... estaba en el bosque porque quería capturar un pikachu y por eso no vine con Salamance. Y que hago en Kanto? bueno derrote a la elite 4 y al campeón y ya tengo las medallas de Johto así que me faltan las medallas de Kanto.

-Wuaaaaw entonces tus pokemones son poderosísimos. Sera fácil porque los pokemones de este gimnasio no son tan fuertes.

- Te equivocas. Los gimnasios de Kanto tienen dos equipos de pokemones: los que son para los principiantes como tú y los que son para maestros pokemon como yo.

-Entonces enfrentaras a Brock mañana? Puedo ir contigo? yo también lo voy a enfrentar y-

-Con esos pokemones tan débiles? Recuerda que usa pokemones tipo roca que harán pedazos a tu Charmander y ni sentirán nada cuando tu Eevee los ataque.

-Y que me recomiendas? sabelotodo...

-Mañana entrenaremos a tu charmander hasta que aprenda garra metálica. Un ataque súper efectivo contra pokemones tipo roca...- dijo mientras que se iba a los dormitorios para los entrenadores.

Ambos descansaron y a la mañana siguiente, ambos entrenadores estaban ya listos para comenzar a entrenar. Derek sacó a un Larvitar que había atrapado hace unos días atrás. Dana saco a Charmander. Ambos pelearon y pelearon. Charmander solo podía usar arañazo y flama. Este intentaba atacar a Larvitar con garra metálica pero no podía. Entrenaron casi toda la mañana y el pokemon de Dana no lo podía lograr. Derek sugirió ir al gimnasio y que tal vez Charmander pueda hacer el movimiento en una batalla real.

Llegaron al gimnasio y Brock estaba sentado.

-Quien va a retarme? - preguntó.

-Esta chica quiere y luego yo pelearé contigo.

-Mi nombre es Dana y acabo de comenzar mi viaje.

Brock se levantó y el juez de la batalla se posicionó.

-Será una batalla de 2 vs 2 te parece?

Brock mando a su geodude y Dana a Eevee. Ambos estaban listos y el juez dio la señal para comenzar. Geodude empezó a atacar con tecleada, pero Eevee era mas rápido y lo eludió y luego contraataco con ataque rápido. No tuvo mucho efecto. Geodude comenzó a lanzar piedras y el pokemon de Dana las esquivaba con mucha facilidad, pero las rocas eran bastantes y una le cayó. Eevee se puso de pie aun no cansado.

-Muy bien Eevee ataque rápido una vez más.

Y Eevee comenzó a saltar entre las rocas y golpeo al geodude directamente. Este comenzó a rodar por el suelo. Y Dana ordenó que lo terminara con mordisco, pero geodude aun no caía. Y luego de ver que no lo había derrotado, Brock ordeno que le diese un cabezazo el cual fue directo. Eevee se alejó con un salto luego de recibir el golpe. Estuvo usando mordisco cerca de 10 minutos y por fin el geodude cayó al suelo derrotado. Eevee estaba cansado y ya no podía más.

-Muy bien. Veremos si puedes con esto. Onix ve!

Y el gigante pokemon de piedra salió. Eevee uso mordisco pero no iso mucho efecto. Onix apresó al pokemon de Dana en su cuerpo de serpiente y comenzó a estrujar. Dana regresó a su pokemon a la pokeball y saco a Charmander, que era su única alternativa. Comenzó a atacar con flama pero casi ni le hacía daño. Onix no demoro en apresar a Charmander y levantarlo con su cola enrollada en el pobre pokemon. Charmander no paraba de intentar zafarse arañando a la cola del Onix, pero este comenzó a apretar.

Charmander se desesperó tanto que las uñas de pronto se le alargaron y comenzaron a brillar de un color metálico y cada vez que arañaba, el daño era notable. Onix soltó al pokemon dejándolo caer y haciendo una expresión de dolor por su cola lastimada. Charmander corrió hacia el pokemon gigante y lo comenzó a arañar con garra metálica. Brock ordenó a su pokemon que lanzara rocas pero este estaba siendo dañado por el ataque. Dana ordenó que lo terminase con garra metálica una vez más y charmander subió hasta la cabeza del Onix saltando enfrente de su cara y arañándolo más de 5 veces en el rostro, dejando al pokemon caer derrotado.

Brock no podía creer que el pequeño charmander derrotase a su gran Onix.

-Woa te felicito Dana. Te mereces la medalla roca.- dijo Brock sorprendido y le entregó la medalla. Regresó a sus pokemones y retomó- Y el otro que quería enfrentarme que venga.

-Estoy listo - Repuso Derek poniéndose en posición.

-Será un duelo de 6 vs 6

-Perfecto - dijo mientras tiraba la pokeball al aire.

Salió una magnifica Milotic de colores vivos y largo cuerpo. Brock envió a Kabutops, pero fue derrotado fácilmente gracias al hidrocañon del hermoso pokemon de Derek. Dana estaba asombrada de ver a tan hermoso pokemon. Todos los pokemones de Brock fueron derrotados rápidamente por la poderosa Milotic. Incluso su descomunal Steelix y su temeroso Rampardos fueron vencidos por el mismo pokemon. Derek recibió su medalla y Brock estaba más que sorprendido por aquel entrenador.

Luego de salir del gimnasio Derek iba a seguir con su viaje a Ciudad Celeste.

-Supongo que este es el adiós - dijo Dana algo triste - Ahora puedes ir volando con tu Salamance a Ciudad Celeste.

-Si... lo mejor será que continúe.

-Bueno ·snif· será mejor que vaya al Centro Pokemon.

-o o oye no quieres ir a comer algo en la ciudad? Digo nuestros pokemones no han comido nada. Te acompaño al Centro Pokemon y luego vamos a comer algo te parece? ejem...

-Enserio? OHHH

-Pero conste que no voy a pagar lo tuyo - dijo seriamente y regresando a su forma seca de ser.

Luego de dejar a los pokemones en el Centro, los dos fueron a la ciudad a comer algo. Dentro de uno de esos restaurantes de Ramen Los dos se sentaron en la barra y comieron sopa de Ramen. Comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Gracias por acompañarme a comer.

- Siempre dices gracias no?

-Oye me impresiono mucho tu Milotic - Derek seguía comiendo. - y cuéntame cuántos años tienes?

-17 - seguía comiendo.

-Wow te demoraste 7 años para poder llegar acá?

-tengo las medallas de Sinnoh y vencí a la campeona. Tengo las medallas de Johto y vencí al campeón. Vencí a la elite de Hoenn y solo me falta Kanto.

-Eso es increíble vienes de Johto verdad? - Derek asintió.- y para que quieres atrapar un Pikachu?

- Es enserio... tu quieres saber todo...-Dana siguió comiendo- es para mi hermanito menor. Esta enfermo y como vio en la tele a Ash Ketchum quiere un pikachu para él.

- Aww lo siento... - dijo mientras miraba al plato.

-Oye está bien. Escucha he estado pensando y supongo que puedo viajar contigo por Kanto. Al final vamos a los mismos sitios no?

Dana abrió los ojos y la sonrisa fue creciendo. Estaba alegre.

-GRACIAS ERES EL MEJOOR AMIGO QUE E CONOCIDO!

-No soy tu ahh está bien- murmuro mientras Dana seguía festejando en voz alta. - Pero escucha - prosiguió - necesito llegar lo antes posible a Ciudad Celeste para ver a mi hermano y mi padre. Así que mañana en la mañana saldremos con Salamance directo ok?

-QUE ALEGRIAA VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS Y NO ME VOY A PERDER! - gritaba mientras saltaba y movía los brazos.

-Me escuchaste -.-? - preguntó seriamente Derek pero Dana no pudo evitar estrujarlo con un abrazo- ok ok suelta me asfixias, Dana.

-si si te escuche :3

Así Dana hiso un nuevo amigo y consiguió su primera medalla. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo :D


	3. Capítulo III El equipo Rocket

Luego de obtener su primera medalla y hacer un nuevo amigo, Dana ya estaba lista para enfrentarse a Misty en Ciudad Celeste y ganar su segunda medalla. Era de mañana y ella y Derek estaban afuera del centro pokemon listos para continuar con su camino, pero esta vez usarían al Salamance de su amigo para llegar mas rápido volando. Dana estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que volaba con un pokemon. Pero tenían que llegar lo antes posible para ver al hermano menor de Derek.

-Estas seguro de ir ahorita? no has conseguido el pikachu aun…

-No importa, necesito ver a mi hermano. No me digas que tienes miedo a volar.- Respondió Derek y su Salamance volteo hacia Dana con una sonrisa malévola.

Dana suspiró y negó tener miedo. Entonces Derek subió al lomo de su gran pokemon y le dio la mano para ayudarla a montar. Su charmander se encontraba en su pokeball e Eevee estaba dentro de su mochila con la cabeza hacia fuera. Salamance comenzó a mover sus grandes alas y a elevarse cada vez más. Llegó a una altura en la cual el centro pokemon ya ni se veía y empezó a volar en rumbo al siguiente destino.

Iba muy rápido y se movía mucho. Dana estaba asustada de caer y Derek se encontraba de lo más normal sosteniéndose del cuello de su pokemon. Salamance comenzó a volar de costado evitando las nubes y Dana se dio el susto de su vida al perder el equilibrio pero se agarro del torso de su amigo asustada.

-Dana es- es- es enserio- me estas- estrangulando.- dijo Derek sofocándose.

-Esta muy alto esta muy alto esta muy alto!- decía en voz alta mientras pegaba su cuerpo haciendo mas presión pero con la cara hacia un costado para ver el suelo.

Llegaron a Ciudad Celeste y Salamance aterrizó al lado del Centro pokemon. Eevee saltó de su mochila y cayó al suelo. Dana estaba petrificada del horror de volar con Salamance. Seguía estrangulando a Derek y este estaba casi morado.

-Ya llegamos? - pregunto Dana con los ojos cerrados.

-Si ya! Llegamos! - dijo Derek mientras intentaba zafarse de su amiga.

- Salamance lo hiso a propósito - dijo regresando a la normalidad, pero el pokemon se volteó a ella y comenzó a gruñir. - Waaa dile que pare!

-Salamance regresa...- dijo suspirando.

Entraron al centro pokemon y Derek le dijo a Dana que se iba a ver a su hermano y que ella permaneciese ahí. Ella se quedó con su Charmander y con su Eevee, mientras que él dejó a sus pokemones con la enfermera Joy. Se quedó en el centro durante 3 horas. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y seguía esperando a Derek para almorzar. De pronto se escucho una explosión que provenía del cuarto de almacenamiento, donde tenían las pokeball de los entrenadores que dejaban a sus pokemones mientras visitaban la ciudad. Una manguera fue introducida y los pokemones eran almacenados en unos camiones. Dana se dio cuenta de que los pokemones de Derek estaban siendo robados también y ordenó a su Charmander que destruyese la manguera.

Charmander usó flama y lo destruyó. De pronto, dos siluetas aparecieron entre el humo. Eran dos miembros cualquiera del equipo Rocket. Uno sacó a un Arcanine y otro a Houndoom. Ambos atacaron a los pokemones de Dana y a ella. Los apresaron junto a las pokeballs y se los llevaron.

Derek llegó lo antes posible pero era tarde. Se habían llevado todo incluido Dana y sus pokemones. Sacó una pokeball pequeña de su bolsillo y la hiso crecer. La tiró al aire y un magnifico Typhlosion salió. Le ordenó buscar rastros del equipo Rocket y lo unico que encontró fueron las huellas de las llantas en el pasto. Las siguieron e incluso cruzaron el puente y finalmente llegaron a una casa en donde se encontraba una camioneta estacionada. Registraron la camioneta pero no había nada. Entonces se escondieron debajo de la ventana y escucharon dos voces masculinas dentro de la casa.

-Señor tenemos los pokemones... Son 116 pokeballs y dos pokemones sin pokeballs. Aja... si señor... equipo can numero 4 fuera.

-Y? que dijo? - pregunto el de la voz más gruesa.

-Va a enviar un transporte a recoger los pokemones.

-Luk crees que nos asciendan por eso?

-Claro que no Mark! no son tantos pokemones.

-Y que hacemos con la muchacha- pregunto Luk.

-Tengo una mejor idea para ella.

Pero al finalizar, un increíble lanza llamas rompió la ventana y casi quema a los dos hombres, quienes llamaron a sus pokemones de inmediato.

-Asquerosos ladrones! No quedará nada cuando termine con ustedes. - Dijo Derek y Dana al verlo se alegró.

Houndoom y Arcanine fueron derrotados por el Typhlosion de Derek y los dos hombres quedaron indefensos. Derrepente se escuchó un helicóptero descender y bajaron 3 integrantes. Vieron a Dana y a Derek salir de la caza y los 3 hombres sacaron a sus pokemones. Habían 3 Zubats, 4 Golbats, 2 Arboks y 2 Weezings.

-11 contra 3 no es justo! - grito Dana pero los pokemones comenzaron a atacar.

Derek se hiso cargo de los 4 Golbats los dos Arboks y un Weezing, mientras que Dana enfrentaba a los Zubats y al Weezing restante. Venció a los pokemones solamente con su Typhlosion y luego fue a rescatar a las pokeball y sus pokemones. Pero Dana se encontraba en aprietos. Había derrotado a los Zubats, pero el Weezing era muy fuerte y su Eevee había sido vencido y Charmander estaba a punto de caer. Weezing voto un gas venenoso al pokemon de fuego. Dana fue corriendo y lo tomo en sus brazos para salvarlo, pero ambos quedaron en el gas, donde no podían respirar. El Weezing utilizó doble golpe, golpeando a Dana y a su pokemon. De pronto, apareció un brillo en los brazos de Dana. Era su Charmander. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Estaba evolucionando. Sus garras y cuerpo crecieron y cuando el resplandor desapareció, apareció un Charmeleon en los brazos de Dana. Este uso pantalla de humo para que el gas venenoso se fuera. Luego de salir del humo, El pokemon de fuego uso una llamarada potente y derrotó al Weezing.

La cabeza de Dana sangraba un poco por el ataque del Weezing. Eevee y Charmeleon fueron hacia ella. Derek salió con el contenedor de pokeballs y fue a ayudar a Dana. Comenzó a atardecer y se podía escuchar las sirenas de las motos de las oficiales Jenny. Ya de regreso en la Ciudad, la pokeballs fueron regresadas y Charmeleon e Eevee fueron curados en el centro pokemon.

-Estas mejor? - preguntó Derek. Dana asintió- veo que tu charmander es ahora un Charmeleon.

-Si uno muy lindo y fuerte - dijo Dana pero Charmeleon volteo con los brazos cruzados.- que pasa?

-No te preocupes. Así son los Charmeleon. Mañana iremos al gimnasio. Tus pokemones están listos?

- Si destrozare a esa entrenadora aunque tenga un pokemon tipo fuego verdad Charmeleon?- "Meleon!" respondió el pokemon con una sonrisa.- y tu Derek estas listo para vencer a Misty?

- Si pero me preocupa su Quagsire. Por ser tipo tierra. Oye como esta la herida de tu cabeza?

-Te estas preocupando? *.* Oye no te demoraste nada para rescatarme de esos sucios ladrones. :3

- uhhu huh yo fui por mis pokemones no por ti. hump -. -.

-si clarooo

-Oye ya es tarde nos vemos mañana ^^

-oye no huyas de mi!

Y así termina el día para nuestros personajes. Ya que pronto desafiaran a Misty y sus poderosos pokemones de agua. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.


	4. Capítulo IV Venciendo a Misty

Luego del encuentro con el Equipo Rocket y de haber salvado a los Pokemones, Dana ya estaba lista para desafiar a Misty. Amaneció en Ciudad Celeste y ella y Derek estaban entrenando a sus Pokemones afuera del Centro pokemon. El pensaba utilizar a su Electrivire y si habían problemas tenia a Salamence como respaldo. Mientras que ella tenia planeado usar a sus dos Pokemones aunque uno sea de tipo fuego. Pasaron la mañana juntos. Dana seguía con la frente vendada por el ataque que recivió del Weezing del Equipo Rocket. A medio día fueron los dos solos a almorzar algo en la ciudad. Encontraron un restaurante de fideos y entraron.

-has pensado en evolucionar a tu Eevee? - preguntó Derek- no creo que sea un Eevee por siempre o si?

- no lo sé... Supongo que llegara el momento pero por el momento tiene el collar de piedras para que no evolucione.

-tu Eevee es muy lindo... es brillante. Así que su evolución también lo será.

Pero Dana estaba pensativa y nerviosa por la batalla. Le habían dicho que Misty tenia un Starmi y Un Staryu. Y que eran bien fuertes. También se preocupaba por Derek ya que sabia que Misty tenia un Quaqsire inmune a ataques eléctricos. Pidieron la cuenta y pagaron. Se aproximaron al gimnasio con sus Pokemones listos. Se encontraron. Con la líder y la retaron. Primero fue Derek quien saco a Electrivire. Misty a su Gyrados quien fue derrotado por un trueno deslumbrante. Luego saco a Floatzel. También lo derroto con un puño trueno.

-vamos a ver si puedes con esto! Quaqsire ve!

Y salió el pokemon con una cara distraída. Uso terremoto y fisura y el electrivire de Derek estaba casi vencido. Lo regreso antes de que lo acabe con otro ataque tipontierra y saco a su poderoso Salamence. Este uso un pulso dragón increíblemente poderoso y derroto al Quaqsire. Misty envió a su Vaporeon. Este uso rayo hielo dejando congelada una de las alas del pokemon dragón. Guardo a su Salamence y regreso a su Electrivire que ya estaba a punto de caer. " Rayos! Si mi elecrivire cae, mi Salamence no aguantara otro rayo de hielo." pensó preocupado.

-Este es mi ultimo pokemon. Por siacaso. Ya que te veo un poco preocupado.- dijo Misty entre risa.

- Sabia que era mala idea que Derek lleve solo a sus dos Pokemones... Esa Misty es muy ruda- se dijo Dana.- TU PUEDES DEREK! - grito tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

- Ahora no Dana! - dijo serio y regresando a concentrarse.

Misty sabia que Vaporeon era lento así que le ordeno usar ataque rápido para acabar con Electrivire. "perfecto" pensó Derek cuando la entrenadora ordeno usar el ataque. El le dijo a su pokemon que bloquee con el brazo mientras este se electrificaba para dejar paralizado al pokemon de agua y así funciono. Mientras que el Vaporeon de Misty estaba paralizado enfrente de Electrivire, Derek le ordeno terminarlo con puño trueno. Así venció a Misty y le dio su medalla felicitandolo. Ahora era el turno de Dana.

-eres nueva eh? Bueno seré buena contigo!- dijo Misty mientras tiraba la pokeball de Starmi.

- no me subestimes...- dijo Dana mientras sacaba a Eevee. Y comenzó la batalla. Starmi era mucho mas rápido que el pokemon de Dana y lo atacaba. Pero Eevee resistía mas los ataques. El Starmi lo iba a atacar con sus puntas de estrella que estaban girando en el aire, pero Eevee lo esquivo y uso mordisco seguido de un cabezazo para alejar al pokemon que callo al agua. Salió nuevamente usando rayo burbuja que fue un ataque directo. Eevee segia en tierra y cuando el pokemon de agua salió girando en el aire para atacar con sus afiladas puntas, el pokemon de Dana lo agarro en el aire con mordisco y uso tacleada para acabarlo. Misty regreso a su pokemon derrotado y saco a Staryu, mas fuerte, mas rápido y mas grande.

El Eevee de Dana logro golpearlo unas cuatro veces pero no lo había derrotado. Entonces el pokemon de Misty uso pulso de agua dejando a Eevee confundido y finalmente derrotandolo. Dana lo regreso y saco a Charmeleon que seguía actuando sobradamente.

jajajaja estas segura de tu elección o es el ultimo pokemon que tienes?- dijo Misty burlandose.

Pero dana de inmediato le ordeno a su Charmeleon usar arañaso. El golpe fue directo y Staryu se vio dañado. Este uso pistola de agua pero el Charmeleon uso llamarada creando un ambiente lleno de vapor. Charmeleon se movió sigilosamente y lo termino con un lanzallamas directo a la estrella. Esta cayo con la gema parpadeando y Misty reconoció su derrota.

- tengo que admitir que esta ha sido una muy buena pelea. Toma esta es la medalla. Creo que te subestime un poco.

Y así fue como Dana y Derek consiguieron su medalla. Salieron del gimnasio y fueron al Centro pokemon. Comenzó a atardecer y Dana se sentó junto a Derek.

- que pasa? No estas contento de tu medalla? - dijo Dana.

- Si... Es solo que... No puedo creer que no haya podido atrapar a un pikachu para mi ermano- dijo bajando la cabeza.

- sabia que algo así era tu problema- dijo Dana mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa- toma espero que resuelva tus problemas- dijo mientras extendía sus manos con una pokeball en medio.

- Dana es en serio? - dijo seriamente - gracias...

- aw! Esperaba que me lo digas mas amablemente! - pero antes de que continúe, Derek se paro y la abrazo sin dejarle tiempo para que haga algo. Dana se estaba sonrrojando y Derek no decía nada. De pronto la dejo de abrazar y se fue a descansar a su cuarto en el centro pokemon. Dana se quedo sentada con la cara roja.- ese hombre es muy raro... Uh . 0/0

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!


End file.
